Shusei Kagari
Shusei Kagari is an Enforcer within Division 3 of the Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau. Appearance Kagari is a short young man with brown eyes and short spiky orange hair, held to the side by four teal barrettes. His outfit consists of mostly black: a black jacket with rolled-up sleeves, a black shirt beneath, a red tie and black pants with two white belts. When in the field, he wears a blue windbreaker over his jacket. Personality He is the jokester of the group and teases people on a regular basis. He enjoys portable video games and spends most of his free time playing them. He is easygoing and takes things in stride. On the job, however, he is more serious but, even then, he still maintains an air of carefree recklessness. Despite being one of the nicest members of the team, he is also one of the most ruthless. Kagari despises the Sibyl System and the people who originally locked him away, claiming that he was glad when he heard that the people who had treated him like scum were killing one another. This is due to the fact that he has never actually felt any inclination to commit any crimes, despite the fact that he was registered as a latent criminal at the age of five, essentially making him a sacrifice made in the name of society. Kagari makes it clear that he only works as an Enforcer because there are no other options open to him, and he is apathetic to the safety of the town's citizens and also doesn't mind the destruction of the Sibyl System. However, Kagari makes it clear that he hates Makishima, just as much as Sibyl, for his manipulation of others and genuinely wants to kill him for his crimes. Kagari also hates people who take their freedom for granted, an attitude generated by his own exclusion from society. Still, even as an adult, Kagari enjoys playing video games''Those Capable'' and eating sweets''Fruit of Paradise. History Kagari was born in Tokyo to Masanori Kagari and his unnamed wife. At the age of five he is flagged by a Psycho-Pass screening during the Ministry's Medical Examination for five-year-old children, resulting in him being labeled a latent criminal with a "a zero percent possibility" for rehabilitation. Left with only the job as an Enforcer with the MWPSB available to him, Kagari decides to join in 2111 to be used as a public hunting dog for assassination jobs instead of living forever in an isolated facility.Psycho-Pass: The Novel'' On December 2097, while in the Rehabilitation Center, Kagari befriends a child whose name he never knows. They play games across the corridor between their cells by lip reading. The boy later tries to flee and is killed during the attempt.Chaser Shusei Kagari Personal Background Emergency Contact Information Tokyo, Shinjuku-ku, Hyakunin-cho B-5-14 Masanori Kagari (relation: father) Work History April 2096 ‒ Judged as a latent criminal during the Ministry's Medical Examination for five-year-old children; enters Rehabilitation Center in Hachiouji district March 2103 ‒ Passes the secondary level knowledge test August 2110 ‒ Leaves the Rehabilitation Center in Hachiouji district October 2110 ‒ Assignment to the MWPSB, Division 1 as an Enforcer Licenses/Qualifications None Relationships Akane Tsunemori Unlike Ginoza, his relationship with Akane is a friendly one as he calls her with her first name, Kagari also expresses his joy after seeing her the first time, stating that it's glad that he's working with a cute girl. Akane was angered and saddened after hearing his death. Shinya Kogami After Kagari becomes an Enforcer, he plans to take on the strongest person there, who ends up being Kogami. Their fight ends in Kagari having a broken arm and Kogami having some broken ribs. However, after their fight and a short conversation, they become friends.Inspector Akane TsunemoriAudio Drama 6 ‒ Sometimes The Hue Can Stay Clear, 24 Hours a Day Yayoi Kunizuka He and Yayoi had a good relationship and Yayoi sees him as a little brother. Trivia *Kagari's ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AEQY-57889-2.Devil's Crossroad *His hobbies are cooking and the maintenance of analog games in his room. *The handheld he plays most resembles a PlayStation Portable. *Kagari can play soccer well. *He likes all food except kiwis and spicy food. *He can't take spicy food very well, even fainting because of Tsunemori's overly spicy curry.Psycho-Pass/Zero - Drama CD 1 ‒ "Detectives' Short Peace" *His strength is cooking and gaming; his weaknesses being women, alcohol, special programs like those tear-jerking videos and paperwork. His best dish is taco rice with fried eggs. *Kagari sleeps around six hours per day. *His motto is "Whatever you do, you have to enjoy the process." *His favorite saying is "Life is just killing time until our death." *He doesn't have any favorite authors because he only reads manga e-books. *Kagari likes old shounen manga like the ones in Jump. His favorite manga is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure because he wishes he had a special power like Stand or Hamon. *He prefers playing first-person shooters or fantasy RPGs, virtual fighting with Kogami and hidden adult-rated games. *His favorite movie is Star Wars, though he has only seen the CGI version (Star Wars: The Clone Wars). *Kagari thinks that Michael Bay is the the best director in history because he loves filming explosions. *As an Enforcer, he is designated as Hound 4. *While he and Kunizuka share the same birth year, Kagari is still 21 in November 2112. *According to Kogami, Kagari is strong, but lacks technique in the martial arts. *During a little party of Division 1, Kagari realizes that this is the place he belongs to. *His barrettes are arranged into the roman numerals for 12, which in tarot cards refers to the Hanged Man. *Kagari bears a resemblance to Ken Joshima of the Kokuyo Junior High Gang, a character from Akira Amano's other work Katekyo Hitman REBORN!. Gallery kagari2.jpeg|Kagari is looking at Tsunemori (at the briefing of the Division, beginning of 0101 Crime Coefficient). Shuusei playing his game.jpg|Kagari is playing his game, while Tsunemori has some technical problem (in 0102 Those Capable). kagari1.jpg|Kagari has a talk with Tsunemori (while she is having her dinner, at the end of 0102 Those Capable). kagari2.jpg|Kagari is on the point of killing Masatake Mido (at the end of 0105 Nobody Knows Your Face). PP0106_2.png|Kagari is getting drunk, after a dinner with Tsunemori (in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince). 08.jpg|Kagari's unnatural smile to his partners (in the 2nd new scene of the 8th episode of Psycho-Pass Extended Edition). kagarisan.jpg|Kagari (in the entrance hall of the NONA Tower, at the beginning of 0116 The Gates of Judgment), heads to the basement where Choe is. Kagari talks to choe.jpg|Kagari talks to Gu-sung Choe in the basement of the NONA Tower (in 0116 The Gates of Judgment). Shuusei smiles.jpg|Kagari smiles moments before his death (killed by Joshu Kasei, at the end of 0116 The Gates of Judgment). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Deceased pl:Shuusei Kagari